Unavoidable Love
by swimerdude932011
Summary: Edward and Jacob are starting to realize that they have feeling for eacother. But will an unexpected death break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I dont not own any of these characters and any of the Twilight information is credited to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first story so i need reviews so i can make the next ones better, it would be really helpful and much appreciated so hope you enjoy.

**Two Days Before Final Encounter**

EPOV

Could it really be happening. I can't believe after 110 years it is all going to end like this. Why didn't Alice see this, she should have warned me that I was going to die soon. I wont let, I can't let this happen I'm going to find a way to stop the Volturi from killing me with or without the help of my family. And there is still one thing I have to do, I have to tell Jacob that I am madly in love with him and that I may not have that much time to spend with him before I die.

**Two Months Earlier**

EPOV

I had finally had enough of the loud noises coming from downstairs of my family's big white house. Of course I would hear the noises even if they weren't being loud because I could read mind's. _Of all the inhuman like power's I got when I was bit, I got the one where I can hear people being loud in and outside of their minds._

_"Eddie I know you can hear me, come downstairs and have some fun with us,"_ Alice said teasingly in her mind knowing that she would only annoy me more.

Once I had gotten up I went directly to the shower and turn the water to the hottest temperature. I had always had an awkward fascination with really hot temperatures and I always though it was because I was dead cold. (I still had no idea that this fascination would be explored more in the times to come.) As I was showering I noticed the scratch marks all over my back and chest that I had gotten the night before when I went out and had some drunk sex (well he was drunk I cant get drunk) with some stranger at the bar. _I really need to stop having sex with random strangers it is messing with my self esteem. _I finally finished showering and headed back to my room to get dressed, but upon entering I found my favorite, most annoying sister Alice sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me.

_"Alice have you never heard of privacy," _I said in a sarcastic tone, knowing that she had no regards for privacy.

_"Edward you know why I'm here, we have to talk about you going out and fucking random strangers, it is not good for you. I think the best thing would be for you to find someone who actually cares back for you." _exclaimed Alice in an overbearing and overprotect manner that only managed to make me laugh. This ultimately ended up in me getting hit in the shoulder playfully by Alice.

_"Like that is going to happen, you know that every relationship I have been in has ended in an epic fail." _I said while rummaging through my closet to look for clothes. Which was true, I haven't had that many relationships but I was going to put my heart on the line again to have in ripped out and shredded into little bitty pieces. Luckily Alice got the point of me looking for clothes as a sign that I didn't want to talk anymore and she got up and started walking to the door, but not before saying one last thing.

_"Edward...,If you ever need someone to talk to about anything your going through, you know I always here, right." _she said.

_"Yeah, of course I know, plus your my favorite sister, your the only one that I would think of talking to about my love life." _Thankfully Alice left and I could finish getting dressed in peace. But now she has got me thinking about that someone out there who would bare about me the same way I care about them. _My life is so screwed up._

But little did I know that in La Push Jacob Black was thinking the same exact thing but he knew who he wanted to be with he just didn't know it yet.

JPOV

I had just woke up startled and wet from the dream i had just been having. _What the hell was that and why do I keep having these dreams about Edward Cullen. _As I slowly became atoned to my surroundings I suddenly realized that I was drenched in sweat and that I had a sticky mess in my pants. I quickly jumped out of my bed and threw my boxers on the ground and headed for the shower. _Thank god my dad never goes in my room, otherwise he might smell the musk of what had just happened. _Once I reach the showers I turned down the water as cold as it could go, and for as long as I could remember I had always taken cold showers. My dad, Billy, thought it was weird but I loved the feeling of the cold on my body. Once I had finished my shower I just dressed and headed for the door and left for school leaving a note for Billy saying that I was going to Forks after school to go hang out with Alice. She was one of the only people that I could stand with her being a vampire and all. I never saw any of the other family members except on occasional passerby's at the mall.

After the most boring day at school, the day started to brighten because I knew that I was going to hang out with Alice in Forks. I got the keys out of my pocket put them in the ignition and started up the Jack Rabbit that I had just finished fixing up the other day, and put it in drive and didn't stop until I got the the Cullen's house so that I could meet up with Alice. It was very odd that Alice would have me come to the house this time, we usually just met up wherever we were going then got in one car and drove from there. But when your friends with Alice it is best to expect the unexpected.

_"Alice, it feels like it has been forever," _I say as I get out of my car and run up to hug her.

_" Jake sometimes you are so ridiculous, we saw each other three days ago when we went an hung out at the mall." _she said.

_"Yeah, well for me it feels like forever, so don't judge me," _I said in a joking tone. _"So what are we going to do today seeing as I never have any say in what we do when we hang out."_ Which was so very true seeing as it was always Alice's way, and they wasn't even a chance for a 'no way' at all because what ever Alice wanted Alice got.

_"Well I wanted to got to the mall cause I don't think I have enough clothes to wear." _she said in a serious tone. Even though I know she has all the clothes that she will ever need.

I started to say _Ok whatever _but as I was looking behind her the most gorgeous figure Id ever seen walked out the front door of the house and was standing on the porch staring straight back at me. As we caught each others eyes, I had to turn away so that he wouldn't see my cheeks start to burn red from embarrassment, but I'm pretty sure that Alice and Edward could both hear my heart beating out of control. _Wait what am I saying Edward Cullen is most definitely not the most gorgeous figure. Uhh what is going wrong with me._ As I look over at Edward again I see him have a subtle smirk across his face, and then I suddenly remember that he can read mind's and my face turns completely red.

_"Are you ok Jake, your looking a little bit red in the face." _Alice asked.

_"I'm fine I just got a little bit dizzy for a second. Maybe we should go now." _Alice nodded her agreement and we got in my car and drove away. But as I looked in my review mirror I saw Edward looking directly at me waving goodbye. At this one motion he set my heart to beating faster than a speeding bullet. _I really hope Alice doesn't question why my body is acting so weird. _But from that moment I could not stop thinking about Edward for the rest of the day. Even after I dropped Alice off at her house after hanging out at the mall all day. And once I got home I took my clothes off jumped into bed and fell directly to sleep. Knowing that all I would probably dream about would be Edward Cullen. _God why does that blood sucker have to be so good looking. I really just want to go over their and.....Wait no that is not what I want to do. Jake, stop don't think like that you most definitely don't want Edward Cullen._ But as I finally drifted to sleep the last words on my mouth were _I love you Edward Cullen._

Sorry it is so short it is only my first story. The next few chapters will get longer but it all depends on your guy's reviews. So review it will really help me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It was twelve o'clock on a Saturday and I was already having a metal battle with meself. I mean being a love struck person was one thing but being a love struck vampire was a totally different concept. I cant believe I actually looked at Jacob that way. He was the last person that I would ever think that I would have feelings for. _Why is my life so screwed up and why am I falling for a werewolf. I wonder if he even feels the same way about me. No! Don't think like that Edward! You don't want Jacob Black! _Before I knew what I was doing I was out the door with the keys in my hand. I had to see him I couldn't hold out any longer. But as I reached my car I realized that it had a passenger. _"Alice get out of my car, I have business I need to attend to."_

_"I'm not leaving this car Edward, Jake is my friend and I've been waiting for this day for forever." _said Alice.

_"What do you mean you have been waiting for this day for forever, it thought you couldn't see past werewolves?" _As I had said that I remembered that anyone who crossed paths with a werewolf was a problem for Alice because she couldn't see their future anymore. _"Alice does that mean that it is set that I'm going to end up with Jacob, I don't know if I can do that, I care about him but this is a different feeling that what I have had with all of the other men. I want to be with Jacob not screw around with him."_

_"It's a for sure thing Edward because you have gone fuzzy. Not blank because ever since I became the best of friends with Jacob I have been able to see him more and more. And I think that you should go over there so that you can get to know him a lot better and see where it goes."_ said Alice

I hated that she was always right, _damn her being and insufferable know it all. _Well if she knew it was going to happen there is no point in stopping the inevitable. I mean there is no point in fighting it, Jake was a good looking kid. _Wait, now I'm calling him Jake something must really be clicking in me because never once have I called him by that name it was to friendly._

_"Earth to Edward, will you stop having a metal shut down so that we can leave" _she said.

_"Sorry, I'm ready now I just had to reassure myself of something," _I started the car and I floored it down the drive way and onto the highway that would take us to La Push. I loved being able to drive over a hundred miles per hour because it made it so much easier to get places in the fastest way possible. As we pulled into La Push I took no time to slow my speed and made a bee line straight for Jake's house. _I'm going to have to get used to using that name, but it feels so right saying it that I don't think it will take long to get over it._ As we got closer to his house I got more and more nervous because I knew I would finally be able to see him, even though it had been less then twenty-four hours since I last saw him. _"Alice, I'm freaking out over hear. What do I do? What do I say? What if it's not meant to be?"_

_"Relax,did you already forget that I have seen it. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Take some deep breaths. Oh, and bye the way, when did you turn into such a teenage girl?"_

_"That's not funny Alice, I am not a teenage girl." _Once again she was right, but I wasn't going to give her the benefit of knowing that. As we turn the corner and his house came into view my heart was pounding so hard and fast that if it was possible for me to suffocate it probably would have happened. I stopped breathing and I'm sure if I could blush that would have happened also. _"Still not to late to go to the mall or something if you want to," _I said jokingly. And for that I got a well deserved smack on the back of the head.

_"You are not backing out know Edward Cullen we are already here." _she said without hesitation, _"And you couldn't anyway look at Jake's porch and see who's waiting for us."_

I already knew what awaited me when I turned my head towards the porch, and as I did this my body felt like it was on fire. When the porch finally came into view I almost died. There was Jake standing and waiting, without a shirt on.

JPOV

I knew it was morning because I could feel the sun seeping in through my window. The first thought on my mind was Edward Cullen. _Why can't I get him out of my head the worst part is that I said I lov... no Jake you didn't say that you just imagined it. _But I knew that wasn't true but it was sufficient enough for me to get myself through the rest of the weekend. I would have an Edward free... I mean and Alice free weekend, because she was my best friend not Edward. _Great know I'm trying to convince my self the reason from staying away from Forks. _

I looked at the alarm clock on my dresser and it was just turning eleven o'clock._ I might as well get up now you've got nothing better to do with you time Jake. _I got up went to the shower and turned it on and waited for it to get to its coldest setting. As the shower was getting cold I went to my room and got a pair of my cut of jeans and set them on the sink in the bathroom. I stripped off my boxers. _At least I didn't have a wet dream about Edward last night. _

As I got in the shower I let the water wash away all of my worry, but as I emptied my mind it began to drift towards the realm of Edward. My cock began to twitch as I snapped back to reality. _Shit was I just thinking about Edward naked and going down on me._ It must have been true, because my cock became fully hard as I thought about it. _Well as long as I'm hard I might as well finish the job._ I slowly began to stroke my self using the water and the pre-cum that was already dripping from my thick, hard, cut cock. I let my mind drift off again to think about Edward going down on me. It was the greatest image that has ever entered my mind. His perfectly defined body and his beautiful bronze hair. I imagined my self with my fingers intertwined in his hair pushing him down on my cock. _Oh, yes Edward suck me, take me all in your mouth._ I began to stroke faster and faster pumping myself to release. I began to pinch one of my hard nipples enhance the pleasure even more that it already was. As I reached my peach I yelled out, _"Edward, yes, Edward." _The pleasure was so intense and it came in three waves. On the first wave I almost blacked out and by the last wave I was flat on my back in the shower panting so hard like I had just finished the mile. _God, that was the best orgasm I have ever had in my life time. _I slowly got up and washed of what was left of the cum on my stomach. I ran my hands over my well defined abs and pecs making sure I got every last drop off.

I finally got out of the shower and got dressed and went back to my room. As I got to my room it was already twelve o'clock._ Fuck I was in the shower for and hour. Good thing Billy went fishing with Charlie this morning._ I was still in shock from the brilliance of the orgasm that I just had that I had completely forgot that I was going to go on a run. I headed for the door, and as I was stepping out onto my porch I saw a Volvo coming up the street. _No it can't be. _As the car finally pulled up in front of my house I got a full view of who was driving the car, it was Edward Cullen. I became instantly hard again.

Sorry it took so long, i have been so busy and i dont even have time to do anything. But I managed to squeeze time in for a chapter two so tell me what you think.


End file.
